pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Solar Panel (PvZ: TWH)
:Not to be confused with Solar Panel. Solar Panel is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. He is unlocked in Moist Caves. He is a variety of an attacking, sun producing, and supporting plant. When double tapped/right clicked, an icon shows up next to Solar Panel, allowing the player to choose which type they wish for Solar Panel to be. During his attack method, the player taps Solar Panel, and plugs the cord into any tile. The cord acts like a Spikeweed. When he is in his supporting method, the player tap/clicks on Solar Panel, and then onto another plant to power the plant up. A Solar Panel cannot power up any other Solar Panels, including itself. When powering up a plant, the plant receives +15 bites if it is defensive, +1 nds if it is offensive, and if it is a sun producer it produces one tiny sun along with its normal sun production. Strategy Solar Panel is a great plant when it comes to space and sun-consumption. A Sunflower and a Spikeweed together cost 150, the same as Solar Panel, who has an additional supporting ability. He also only takes up one square, as opposed to 2 or 3. Solar Panel can also be switched to the mode that fits the situation the best, such as switching into Solar mode when the player is low on sun. However, despite these strengths, Solar Panel also suffers from a cost more than needed. If the player plants to use it only for Attacking or Solar mode, Solar Panel would cost a lot more than it should. Suburban Almanac Entry Solar Panel Can produce sun, hurt zombies, or plug into a plant to make it stronger. Damage: Normal Solar Panel's multitasking came in handy the most when he had three essay due in Harvest University the next morning. Cost: 150 Recharge: Mediocre Upgrades Plant Food Ability When fed Plant Food, Solar Panel gains a lot of energy. When the player taps on a plant in its supporting mode, the plant gains double the effect of what Solar Panel would normally do. When Solar Panel is in attacking mode, it will deal the same amount of damage as Spikerock instead of Spikeweed. When it is in its sun producing mode, it creates 150 sun, much like Sunflower's Plant Food ability. Costumed All of the effects are increased slightly. She will produce 175 sun if in that mode, deal more damage if In attack mode and boost a plant slightly more in boost mode. Level upgrade TBA Level upgrade Gallery Solar_Panel2.png|Solar Panel on the Almanac/Seed Selection Screen. Solar_Panel_HD.png|HD Solar Panel. Solar_Panel_Icon.png|The icon when Solar Panel is double tapped/right clicked. Solar_Panel_Seed.png|Solar Panel's Seed Packet. Solar_Panel_Seed_Mobile.png|Solar Panel's Seed Packet on mobile versions. Trivia *Despite being named Solar Panel, an object that gains power through sunlight, Solar Panel is unlocked in a night world. *During development, he cost 175, had a sluggish recharge, and only had the supporting ability. **His original ability was to add 0.5 nds to an offensive plant for each sun-producing plant, and +2 bites if the plant was defensive. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Supporting Plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Moist Caves-obtained plants